


多奶不加糖

by LinC229



Series: 养儿方知父母恩 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 柯罗/维堂/现代AU发生在柯回海军~维回德雷罗萨斯的这一段时间内。





	多奶不加糖

堂吉诃德罗西南迪开始察觉到迷惑，是从一个下雪的冬日开始。

脚步在灰色的瓷砖地板上匆匆行走。他摘下口里香烟，在边上的垃圾桶碾灭——他还没伸出手去，动作就在半空中停下。

刚刚在办公室里，战国对他说：“多弗朗明哥来了。”这周第五次，他再也没有了不见的理由。但凡他哥想做到的事，基本上都没有不成的——再说现在他也是真闲，恐怕对面也是一样。一想到这个，罗西南迪从鼻子里叹出闷重的一气。烟雾轻飘飘上浮，模糊他的视野；叮地一声，电梯到了。

他在空无一人的电梯内注视着自己的倒影。随意梳了两下的金发底下是阴沉双眼，制服还算整齐，白色披风覆盖两肩，鞋尖在地上胡乱蹭着。G5的地盘上没人会对分部长的不文明行为侧目，实际上，罗西南迪可以说是他们中比较恪守海军准则的那一个，除了今天。他一路猛吸，弓背低头地往前冲，抬起手肘撞开会议室沉重两扇门，牙冠紧咬那颗烟头。

叮呤咣啷！啪！“呃噗……你有什么事。”他阴沉着脸说。

如果忽视他是左脚拌右脚翻滚了两圈，最终滑停在他哥伸出的长脚上，这画面还有点悲壮。堂吉诃德多弗朗明哥居高临下地搭着那经典二郎腿姿势，透过那副深梅色镜片，视线向自己的兄弟倾注，他说：“不错。”

“？”

“看到你在海军也这个德行我就放心了。”

“………”

“说话啊。”多弗朗明哥说，“还想装哑巴呢？”

我跟你没什么可说的！！！！一点都没有！！！！

罗西南迪内心狂吼。

十分钟（也许更久？）之后他身后的会议室大门再一次打开了。一个脚步声插入进兄弟无言的紧张瞪视中。“堂吉诃德先生，你要的咖啡。”那男人把外卖包装袋放在会议室的长桌上，抽出其中的一杯来。他朝罗西南迪伸出手：“需要帮忙吗？部长。”

“维尔戈。”罗西南迪说。他的耳根泛起一点热度，他起身之后掩耳盗铃地拍了拍披风上不存在的灰尘。入职那天，维尔戈带着他很简洁地介绍整个G5部门，并简洁地介绍自己“是你的副部长”。作为桥接和辅助人，罗西南迪拒绝多弗朗明哥的会见邀请，像缩进蜗牛壳，前四天都是副部长在周旋，维尔戈的工作效率值得称道。

非年非节，也不是什么固定的交流日，因此能盛下至少二十一个人的会议室空空荡荡，浸透了夜雪的凉意。那六个友方公司一般来报备的时候都会带上一两个人充门面。他哥不一样。在罗西南迪和多弗朗明哥艰难的交涉间（大部分内容都是对前者究竟一个月内回不回家的讨价还价，最后以谈崩收尾），维尔戈一直默默地站在他的椅子后面，捧着第二杯，也是袋子里最后一杯咖啡。他哥和他吵归吵，拍桌子站起来比个子，但不妨碍他哥手里那杯飘出的百分之八十牛奶的香味。

罗西南迪盯着面板上不断上浮的楼层亮区，沉思那既视感是从何而来。

“听战国先生说，你终于决定去了。”他听见维尔戈说。他扯出的假笑匆匆夭折。

维尔戈慢下步子，注视着罗西南迪步入G5办公区的背影。黑发男人低头，把来自陌生号码的那条“你多费心”新短信看了两遍，删除了。

罗西南迪的披风上有半个鞋印。他蹲在浴室，搓得满手都是泡沫。

多弗朗明哥说，“我本来还想让罗接你的活，你藏他跟藏什么似的，也不问问他同不同意。”

“他不会同意的。”

罗西南迪说：“你不能……。”

不能明晃晃地挖人。至少不应从他身边；他回了海军，几乎没有受到什么阻隔。他仍被人称作堂吉诃德家的反叛者，而不是背叛者。

“我不能什么？罗西。”

罗西南迪迎上多弗朗明哥的视线，发觉自己张口结舌。

多弗朗明哥像是在为他的智商低声发笑。“等你被海军开了，最好记得带上罗。”他说，“可别让我等太久啊！”

他走了。罗西南迪捧着那一大袋梅干味的金平糖茫然四顾。

他的哥哥有一抽屉糖。他八岁那会儿还能被零食引诱，跟在他哥屁股后面回家呆一呆，坐在他哥的（那本来也是他的）卧室里，满把抓着甜甜的小东西，他哥那时候常常在练习做事，或是埋头书本，反而顾不上他。他也能随意逃离，战国家永远给他留门。二十来岁他又回到他哥家，发现他哥小抽屉里也全是……换成了牛奶糖，他哥还有那秘密抽屉呢！他哥喝咖啡不加糖。他现在知道罗该吃什么，不能吃什么，爱吃什么又不爱吃什么，盯着他按时服药，但回想起来好像只能记起他哥不太喝加糖的咖啡。

维尔戈手机亮起；他起身离开聚餐的长桌。他的表情之温和其他G5成员都见怪不怪。他们对罗西南迪说：“副部长有个妹妹。”

幸而维尔戈的辞呈是直接递到战国那里的。“你是说那个小孩子……就是……？”罗西南迪怎么也联系不起那个他八岁那年对方还留着妹妹头的他哥的同学和他妈的如今的维尔戈。“笨！柯拉先生不会看鬓角吗！”第一次跟他去上工的地方过夜就察觉到什么的罗说，怪不得那时罗疯狂把脑袋往他胳肢窝底下藏。还在德罗雷萨斯的别墅里住着的时候，罗曾经拉着他偷翻他哥的相册，虽然等他哥爬到了没时间拍照或不能留影的职位之后就空置了剩下仅一半的厚度。

罗的两手斑白，捧着他的脸，像模像样地叹一口气。

他在G5的工作逐渐上手，开始追在他哥公司屁股后头活蹦乱跳的要账。今天多弗朗明哥眉毛上飞的幅度低了百分之十，显得有丁点精神不济，基本上是只有兄弟能发现的区别，维尔戈就差一天能本月全勤，但他走了。罗西南迪不怎么厚道地想：这又干他屁事？莫名其妙有点抓奸的尴尬。他咳嗽了一声。

“我不是第一个柯拉松。对不对，多弗？”他又问了一遍。

多弗朗明哥点点头……在离开大宅之前，罗西南迪抱着被包成粽子的罗，义无反顾踏进一场雨夜，朝他喊道“我不会再做你的红心了！！”；他不是称职的队友，他甚至算不上一个称职的兄弟。而那时他哥对那个宣告是点了头的。

“你当然不是。”他哥说。

 

END


End file.
